L'Oublié
by Pure Absynthe
Summary: Yaoi, Slash BZDM HP? , Blaise Zabini, 16 ans, se voit envoyé à Poudlard, comble de la honte, en première année, alors que les autres de son âge en sont à la sixième. La raison? Du fait de son éloignement géographique on l'a... Comment dire... Zappé.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: L'Oublié**

**Rating: M, dans le futur.**

**Pairing: Draco/Blaise**

**L'histoire: Blaise Zabini, 16 ans, se voit envoyé à Poudlard, comble de la honte, en première année, alors que les autres de son age en sont à la sixième. La raison? Du fait de son éloignement géographique on l'a... Comment dire... Oublié.  
**

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais c'est une mauvaise idée de commencer une nouvelle histoire, mais j'adore Blaise, et j'ai très envie de l'écrire, donc je craque, vous avez le droit de râler.**

**Ah ce sera un Yaoi.**

**Bisous à toutes, j'attends vos reviews pour voir si je la continue, ou pas.**

* * *

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

_…_

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Blaise n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie. Toutes les années qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors s'apparentaient d'ailleurs extrêmement bien avec une énorme blague.

Le genre de gag bien lourd, qui fait rire des populations entières.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Le même genre que ceux dans les séries américaines, celles ou la chute se passe, et ou des gens rient à notre place. On les connaît pas, on les voit pas à l'écran, mais à chaque gag, on les entend rire avant qu'on ai le temps de le faire, et au bout du compte ça agace. Vous voyez le genre?

X se prend une porte, tout le monde éclate d'un rire bien gras.

X se cogne la tête en ramassant quelque chose, tout le monde se moque, il ricane aussi, mais il a mal.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Pour Blaise, sa vie se résumait parfaitement en ce genre de série « comique ». Depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère, ridiculement tombée du toit alors qu'elle tentait de réparer une fuite, à celle de son père, embroché par l'une des vaches du voisin qui avait tourné la tête trop vite alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble les bêtes aux pâturages d'hiver…

Il parait d'ailleurs, qu'un touriste a filmé la scène et l'a envoyée à une émission de type vidéo gag. C'est le vieux Tasha qui l'a dit, et si Tasha le dit, c'est vrai. C'est le seul qui possède un poste télé dans le village, et lorsqu'il le sort devant sa maison, les pieds du meuble à roulette profondément enfoncés dans la terre battue rouge et ocre, pour que tout le monde puisse regarder la rediffusion du match de foot avachis sur le canapé éclaté du voisin, il raconte ce qu'il a vu et que les autres ont raté.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Et là, alors que Blaise revenait de l'enterrement, avec ses habits de tous les jours, le vieux Tasha racontait que la vidéo « safari » était passée à l'écran, qu'on avait vu son père se faire embrocher, et qu'une notice placardée en bas de l'écran précisait que « Aucun être vivant n'a vu sa vie menacée durant cette incartade ». Faudrait pas qu'ils aient des problèmes avec leurs Société Protectrice des Animaux non plus, ces pauvres Européens.

Le fait étant que son père était mort huit jours plus tard d'une infection du sang à cause de la plaie mal soignée, et que de rage, Blaise avait lui-même tué la vache responsable de son malheur…

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Depuis lors, Blaise vivait seul. Et il vivait plutôt bien.

Si l'on exclue toutes ses gamelles, gaffes et autres malheurs, il vivait bien.

Il avait même trouvé un poste de serveur dans le bar de la grande ville la plus proche. Le patron était sympa comme tout, il lui fournissait l'uniforme, et le ramenait même au village dans son vieux pick-up rouge et rouille lorsqu'il avait finit son service, qui, le plus souvent, se déroulait bien, hormis quelques catastrophes habituelles au jeune homme.

Il fallait dire que grâce à lui, le bar ameutait toujours plus de jeunes touristes, quand on avait la plastique du jeune homme, ça n'était pas étonnant. Après un an de travail dans le bar, un article avait été écrit sur l'entreprise, citant vaguement le bar en lui-même, et vantant longuement les mérites (et le physique) du serveur principal, qui, selon le « Guide du Routard » avait un style tout fait ethnique et ravageur.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

D'un autre côté, un noir dans un pays de noirs, pour un blanc européen, ça ne peut être qu'ethnique.

Et si à ça on ajoute de superbes dreads et rastas perlées qui descendent jusqu'au bas de son dos, ainsi qu'un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice, -sauf que, dans les pubs de dentifrice, même chez lui, on avait une blondasse avec de fausses dents- on obtenait, certes, le côté ravageur.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Donc Blaise était plutôt heureux. Tout allait bien dans son monde, il avait 16 ans, l'air d'en avoir 22, était orphelin, faisait des études au lycée de la région la journée, bossait le soir, vivait dans une case de bois plutôt confortable, contrairement aux autres du village qui s'entassaient à cinq dans le même espace.

Oui, donc une case de bois plutôt agréable, meublée grâce à ce qui restait de ses salaires après avoir payé le lycée, et qui était en train de se voir arracher l'une de ses dernières acquisitions: La lourde cuisinière qu'il avait acheté de ça un mois.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

En fait, ce bruit insupportable, qui le faisait se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, qui se trouvait face au coin cuisine, -quand on habite dans un 12mètres carré, on évite les cloisons par crainte de claustrophobie- était sa vieille cuisinière d'occasion, qu'on lui avait refourgué pour un prix exorbitant.

_Cri, Cri, Cri…_

Et malgré le bordel de tous les diables que firent les deux jeunes qui traînaient la vieillerie sur le sol de bois, en traçant de longues traces dans les planches, Blaise ne s'éveilla pas, tout simplement parce que son travail l'avait éreinté, et que son sommeil se faisait très lourd ces derniers temps.

Au petit matin, lorsque les rayons se firent plus durs sur sa peau, et que la chaleur fit perler désagréablement des gouttes de sueur sur son épaule dénudée, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ne prêtant guère attention à la porte ouverte sur le chemin de terre rouge, entreprit de se lever, les yeux encore fermés, et de marcher jusqu'au petit frigo à l'intérieur duquel il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'air libre.

Il attrapa une bouteille de lait qu'il renifla pour vérifier son stade d'évolution dans la chaîne de vie d'un aliment, se saisit à l'aveuglette d'une casserole cabossée -il n'avait pas trouvé de marteau pendant la saison des pluies précédente pour réparer une fuite dans le toit - qu'il jeta négligemment à l'endroit même ou aurait du se trouver la cuisinière.

Seulement, du fait de son absence physique, la casserole tomba lourdement sur l'un de ses pieds nus, et il ne put que sauter en l'air, crachant un « Aoutch » hargneux, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient démesurément, et que son dernier pied précédemment intact entrait en contact avec une écharde dressée de toute sa hauteur après le passage du meuble que les voleurs avaient traîné durant la nuit.

-Putainnnn!

Ainsi était faite la vie de Blaise. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, c'était un fait accepté par tous et en premier par lui.

Aussi, assis par terre, les deux pieds ne touchant plus le sol, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, conscient du ridicule de la situation.

Lorsque son rire faiblit enfin, il ne put que constater l'absence du four qu'il avait apprit à apprécier.

Il soupira et noua ses cheveux en un chignon ou sac de nœuds étroitement serré, -tout dépend du point de vue-. Il ne servait à rien de se mettre à crier dès à présent, après tout, si lui avait eu le sommeil trop lourd, les voisins avaient peut-être entendu ou vu quelque chose. Il retrouverait ces voleurs, et leur ferait payer cet affront.

C'était ainsi, il était maladroit, malchanceux, mais lorsque la colère le prenait, les vieux et les jeunes du village le comparaient à un serpent à sonnette.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de s'énerver, il fallait plutôt qu'il aille en cours. Vu la hauteur du soleil, la matinée était bien avancée, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se dépêche…

Peut-être. Mais bon, vu ses résultats, il pouvait se permettre un léger retard.

D'un geste habitué il retira le petit bout de bois de sa voûte plantaire, et se releva en boitillant pour attraper le balais et ramasser la poussière soulevée par le déplacement du meuble. Mais entre temps, il se prit l'un de ses pieds douloureux dans la table basse surchargée d'objets hétéroclites, qui renversa tout son contenu sur le sol, et qui le fit trébucher pour finir par se cogner sur le coin de la fenêtre ouverte sur ce que les touristes appelaient savane.

Lui aurait plutôt ironiquement appelé ça un jardin. Enfin…

Toujours est-il, que sa patience, habituellement imperturbable, arrivait aux bornes des limites, -comme dit l'affreux gamin qui passe à la télé avec son poisson rouge, et qui dévore des yaourts auxquels personne n'a jamais goûté dans le coin par souci de conservation- et que c'est d'un geste étonnement brusque venant de lui, qu'il tendit la main pour attraper le balais au manche rouge qui traînait dans un coin de la baraque.

La réaction du dit objet ne se fit pas attendre, sans qu'il ne l'eut touché, le balais lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, heurtant le front d'ébène de son manche l'assommant à moitié, et le faisant tomber au sol, pratiquement inconscient.

De longues minutes plus tard, après avoir passé ses nerfs mentalement sur tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout en fixant hargneusement le plafond, ou plutôt la toiture, le brun se redressa sur les coudes, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

Et là, comble du comble, le balais bourreau se tenait là, devant lui, droit comme un i, sans aucun appuis sur aucune surface d'aucune sorte.

« Pourtant je n'ai rien bu… » Lui signala son esprit tandis qu'il passait une main sur son visage.

-Bon. Ca suffit.

Souplement, il se releva, colla une pichenette au balais qui s'écroula sur le sol, n'y prêta pas attention, et s'habilla en quelques secondes, pour enfin attraper son sac de cours et partir en direction du lycée sur sa petit mobylette.

Lorsqu'il arriva, c'était l'interclasse, manque de chance -une fois n'est pas coutume-, c'était celui entre deux heures du même prof.

Autrement dit, il s'apercevrait de son absence précédente, et il devrait se justifier.

Jetant son sac sur l'une des tables vides à l'arrière de la salle, il salua d'un signe de tête les quelques bougres qui s'imaginaient être ses amis parce qu'il les côtoyait quotidiennement.

Lorsque le terrible Yayaoui entra dans la salle, son gobelet de café en main, tout le monde se tut, et Blaise pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation malsaine qu'éprouvait chacun à prévoir la dispute entre lui et le petit professeur d'anglais et d'histoire, il sentait le petit frisson d'excitation qui parcourait la colonne vertébrale de chacune des filles de la salle, comme si elles attendaient leur série préférée avec impatience.

-Tiens, monsieur Zabini a décidé de nous honorer de sa présence ce matin?

-J'étais sûr que cela vous ferait plaisir, professeur.

-Vous avez déjà un devoir supplémentaire de prévu pour demain pour cette réplique idiote. Mais pourquoi sens-je que vous n'allez pas arrêter votre ridicule petit numéro de coq de basse cour à cet affront?

-Peut-être parce que vous aimez avoir une activité vivante dans votre petite vie infâme et repoussante tant elle est monotone? Argua le brun avec un sourire distingué tout à fait factice.

-Sortez! Glapit le professeur, surpris du culot du gamin.

-Ah, les remarques pertinentes sont toujours les plus doulour…

-Dehors j'ai dit!

-Bon, bon… Je m'en vais…Fit le concerné avec une moue amusée avant d'ajouter un sourire en coin: Avec l'immense privilège toutefois d'être sûr que je serais le sujet de discussion de votre repas de famille de ce soir.

Blaise patienta un instant dans le couloir, habitué au petit rituel des exclusions de cours, et contempla par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Des arbres, de l'herbe jaunie par le soleil, et ha? Des arbres.

-Tu viens Zabini? Je t'accompagne à la vie scolaire. Fit la déléguée avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur lorsqu'elle le rejoint.

-Je te suis, répondit-il platement, n'offrant aucun regard à la charmante plante à la peau de jais et aux longues jambes.

Inutile de dire que durant la descente aux enfers, autrement dit, un étage qui menait vers le bureau des surveillants, Blaise faillit tomber deux fois, et finit par garder la main à quelques centimètres de la rampe, pour éviter de se ridiculiser.

-Tiens donc! Blaise Zabini!S'exclama le surveillant principal à son entrée, comme c'est étonnant!

-Vous m'en voyez tout aussi surpris que vous monsieur.

-Cessez de faire l'intéressant, Zabini, vous n'êtes rien ici, et ce ne sont pas vos bonnes notes qui vont vous épargner l'exclusion encore longtemps!

-Dans ce cas c'est peut-être le fait que je paie pour être inscrit ici, et que je n'ai commis aucune infraction majeure au règlement de l'école, non?

-Une accumulation de nombreuses incartades mineures peut également justifier un renvoi. Et croyez moi, je vais tout faire pour que vous ne remettiez jamais plus les pieds dans cette école. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve monsieur Zabini… Cette fois-ci le proviseur a été mis au courant, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vider votre casier.

-C'est une blague?

-A mon grand bonheur non, très cher Blaise.

Le concerné sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, et d'un pas vif il s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel était installé le surveillant. Se penchant au dessus du plan de travail il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et susurra dangereusement:

-Vous vous foutez de moi, avouez le.

L'homme aux cheveux courts sentit toute son assurance s'envoler tandis qu'il plongeait allègrement dans les iris si clairs du gamin aux dreads et à la peau si foncée. Ces yeux… Ses yeux étaient de véritables armes dans la région.

Lorsqu'on est le seul à ne pas avoir la peau aussi noire que du charbon, et qu'en plus, au lieu d'avoir des yeux qui s'y accordent parfaitement on a une sorte de mélange entre le bleu-vert, le gris et le jaune, on profite de son originalité corporelle pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

En gros, le surveillant ne parlait plus, ne respirait plus, et passait de longues fractions de secondes, toute son attention engluée à cette illustration de la savane sous les eaux: les yeux de Zabini. Des yeux à la couleur tout simplement indéfinissable, entre le vert passé des hautes herbes, le bleu gris du ciel pluvieux, et le jaune des rayons de soleil qui transpercent les nuages pour réchauffer les sols boueux.

-Je répète: Vous vous foutez de moi?

Arrachant son attention du visage du métisse, le noir se releva vivement de son fauteuil et souffla d'un ton mielleux:

-Pas le moins du monde.

A cet instant, et pour la seconde fois de l'horrible journée qu'il passait, Blaise serra les poings, et laissa libre cour à sa colère:

-Il. Est. HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS ME VIRIEZ!

Comme pour compléter ce hurlement, les fenêtres de la pièce choisirent cet instant pour éclater les unes après les autres, ponctuant chacune de ses syllabes. Terrifiant le surveillant, ainsi que le proviseur qui, attiré par le bruit, avait jugé bon de venir se joindre à la petite sauterie.

Au final, le silence s'était installé, Blaise n'était plus en colère tant il était surpris, le proviseur était plaqué contre un mur, espérant échapper à ce qui venait de briser ses fenêtres, et le pion se tenait courbé, les mains sur son visage, retenant un lambeau de chair de sa joue qui paraissait motivé à se faire la malle.

-Putain! Expliqua Blaise.

-Par tous les saints, renchérit le proviseur.

-Aïïïe, conclut le surveillant.

Et le silence reprit.

Une petite heure plus tard, le malchanceux tempêtait contre sa mobylette qui avait décidé de rendre l'âme au mauvais moment, contre son proviseur qui venait de le virer pour quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas responsable -comme s'il avait pu faire sauter cinq fenêtres rien qu'en gueulant comme un putois sur son surveillant, franchement…-, et puis aussi contre le soleil qui l'aveuglait à cause de ses yeux clairs, non vraiment, c'était une journée de merde.

Quand finalement il arriva au village, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était trempé de sueur, et que malgré le fait qu'il ai retiré son t-shirt pour le fixer à sa taille en bloquant une partie de ce dernier sous sa ceinture, la vicieuse humidité avait finit par dégouliner dessus.

De rage, il jeta sa bécane au sol, et la fusilla si bien du regard qu'elle changea de couleur sous ses yeux à présent ébahis.

-C'est pas possible… C'est vraiment pas possible…

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita à l'intérieur pour vérifier le contenu de son frigo, reniflant tous les produits « frais », cherchant une quelconque trace de moisissure ou autre chose étrange.

Il était victime d'hallucinations, d'abord le balais, maintenant la moto, il ne voulait pas finir le ventre ouvert par ses propres soins pour échapper à de mystérieux serpents invisibles rampants sur sa peau.

Y avait pas moyen.

-Blaise! Blaise! Viens voir ça!!, retentit une voix au loin qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'un ami avec lequel il partait parfois chasser avant les fêtes de village.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Regarde -Oh tiens t'as changé de bécane?- là haut! Y a un oiseau chelou qui tourne depuis vingt minutes au dessus des cases.

-Attends tu viens me chercher pour un vautour qui vient juste récupérer une carcasse?! C'est une blague?! Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi?

-Non mais justement! C'est pas un vautour, c'est ça le truc!

-Hey les gars! Vous avez vu la bestiole? S'exclama un autre jeune -plus vieux que Blaise- en les rejoignant au petit trot. Il a pas l'air en super état, -Tiens t'as changé de bécane?- il se casse à moitié la figure à chaque virage.

La main en visière, le brun scrutait le ciel à la recherche d'un point noir:

-Les mecs je vois rien, et pour tout vous dire je me moque de votre vautour ou de quoique ce soit d'autre… Je vous laisse je retourne dans….

-REGARDE! Coupa le dernier arrivé en pointant du doigt une sorte d'oiseau étrange qui tombait en chute libre sous leurs yeux, et qui d'après son angle de chute, se ratatinerait à quelques mètres d'eux sous peu.

-Non, non, non, non, non! S'exclama Blaise tandis qu'ils tendaient tous mécaniquement les mains vers l'oiseau, avec l'espoir réflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'empale sur l'un des pieux de clôture.

La chute de l'animal continuait, et il arrivait à présent à quelques mètres des piquets.

-Putain non! Cria-il alors qu'il se jetait en avant, trop loin pour l'arrêter, mais avec l'espoir tout de même qu'il se passe quelque chose, que son mouvement fasse sursauter et se reprendre la bête…

Trente centimètres avant l'impact, l'oiseau s'immobilisa après un dernier sursaut du jeune homme, et resta là, immobile au dessus d'un des poteaux.

Les trois amis s'immobilisèrent eux aussi, deux derrière qui juraient tous les saints et autres divinités et le premier qui avait eu son quota d'évènements étranges pour la journée restait muet de stupeur.

-Blaise, c'est toi qui a fait ça?

-Qui? Moi? Non! Coupa le brun en baissant brusquement ses mains et amorçant un demi-tour.

Mais la bestiole s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol à son geste, et là, il ne put plus se voiler la face…

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Matez, c'est un hibou! Fit-il en ramassant l'oiseau abîmé, et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mec, reposa on sait pas ce qu'il a comme maladies, en plus ça vient pas de chez nous…

-Mais regarde il a une lettre! Coupa un autre.

Le premier chasseur se saisit du papier et lut laborieusement le nom inscrit dessus avant de fixer le jeune homme d'un regard suspect:

-C'est pour toi Zabini. C'est vraiment bizarre comme histoire tout ça…

-Tais toi… Souffla le concerné, avisant les visages effrayés des jeunes autour de lui, et faisant demi tour pour emmener la lettre et le hibou dans sa maison.

Après avoir quelque peu soigné l'animal, qui semblait-il avait surtout besoin d'eau et de sommeil, Blaise s'effondra sur son lit, et décacheta la lettre. A l'intérieur, un mot formel, d'une belle écriture calligraphiée:

Cher monsieur Zabini,

Nous avons le privilège de vous informer que vous avez été admis au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

La rentrée se déroulera le lundi 3 septembre, jour auquel vous avez rendez vous à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express, au quai neuf trois quart, le train vous conduira directement à l'école de magie.

Afin de pouvoir correctement suivre les cours dispensés, tous les élèves devront se munir: D'un chaudron d'étain standard, taille deux…

Un rire gras retentit dans la baraque de bois, faisant sursauter le hibou qui peinait à se remettre de son voyage, et Blaise ricana en déchirant la lettre et en la jetant au sol:

-Sorcier? Ha, ha, ha! Ma vie est une blague, une vaste blague!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. (On applaudit pour la longueur!)**_

_**Un grand merci à vous pour les reviews! Ca m'a fait chauuud au cœur!**_

_**Comme musique d'ambiance je conseille le très connu Don't Worry, Be Happy. On se refait pas hein.**_

_**Ah, note importante:**_

_**Je ne suis pas africaine, j'ai mis le pied une fois en Tunisie, et une fois aux Canaries, donc ma connaissance de ce continent qui me fait rêver est sacrément limitée.**_

_**Ne vous sentez pas offusqués si à un moment ou à un autre je déconne dans mes descriptions. Si à un moment je fais passer mon personnage ou son peuple pour plus miséreux que ce qu'il est vraiment, hésitez pas à me le dire. Pour éviter ça, je ne donne pas de précision géographique, ça épargne les bourdes. **_

_**Mais je pense pas avoir exagéré. Dans mon esprit, il y a selon les régions, les très pauvres, ceux qu'on voit en photos, qui galèrent à vivre dans de véritables huttes, ceux qui vivent dans une semi-modernité, entre les favelas (je sais, c'est pas le même continent) et les bidonvilles, et les citadins. **_

_**Blaise est dans la deuxième catégorie, ma préférée, presque mon rêve. **_

_**Il bosse chez les citadins, donc a leur style vestimentaire, leur façon de parler, et a une culture minimum vu qu'il a été dans un lycée. **_

_**Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que mon personnage a des idées bien arrêtées sur certaines choses. Mais je rappelle également que c'est un personnage fictif. C'est pas parce que je lui fais penser ça, que les autres le pensent aussi.**_

_**Blaise est particulier. Et c'est pas parce qu'il sera beau (j'arrive pas à faire des personnages banals) et assez fort (pas en tout nooon non) qu'il est une Mary Sue. Du coup le mental est particulier. **_

_**Ah et dernièrement, oui c'est un OOC, doublé d'un plus ou moins UA, vu que dans les bouquins Blaise est dans l'histoire dès le début. En fait, je fais un peu n'importe quoi avec l'histoire même si le monde et les évènements restent plus ou moins pareils. De toute façon, on est pas axés sur Harry et compagnie là. **_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture. **_

_**Anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse à vos commentaires, laissez moi un email! **_

_**Bisous!**_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

* * *

Tête dans le cul et tongs aux pieds, Blaise marchait vers la ville, avec l'espoir qu'un marchand ou n'importe qui d'autre en véhicule à moteur passe par là.

Manquerait plus qu'il arrive en retard à son travail et ça achèverait de lui pourrir sa journée.

En attendant de savoir si oui ou non cette dernière allait être définitivement merdique, le brun s'avançait sur le chemin de terre sèche et d'herbe brûlée par le soleil qui frôlait ses mollets à chaque pas.

A sa droite…

Rien si ce n'est la « savane ».

Pas le moindre animal, tous planqués, faut dire qu'il faut être con pour sortir à cette heure ci… Avec ce soleil qui peine à redescendre, si bien ancré là haut d'où les coups de sang sont les plus forts.

A sa gauche…

…Rien non plus.

Pas d'animal, pas d'eau, pas d'arbre encore correct. La dèche quoi.

Un vrombissement le fait se retourner, au loin vient un car, soulevant la poussière, faisant détaler les quelques oiseaux planqués aux abords du chemin.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, trop de couleurs, trop propre, rien sur le toit.

Car de touriste. Génial.

L'inutilité même.

Toujours à quinze dans leur bus pour quarante personnes, clim à fond, appareils photos réflex numérique 30 méga pixels au taquet, menthe à l'eau dans leur petite gourde et énormes chaussures de marche aux pieds. Chaussures de marche qui à elles seules coûtent plusieurs mois de salaire pour les habitants de la région et qui ne servent qu'à arpenter les hôtels luxueux. Bon, de toute manière si on proposait aux vieux du coin, ils ne feraient que rire et retourneraient gambader dans leurs baskets bon marché, celles qui ne manquent à personne quand elles restent ancrées dans la boue après la saison de pluie.

Plus les années passent et plus il se dit que ces européens ou américains ont une tendance à vouloir toujours plus de choses inutiles… Son pays est d'après tous, un des pays les plus sous développé. Si être développé c'est se voir affublé d'un maximum de trucs ridicules, autant rester dans la pauvreté toute sa vie. Certes, il est vrai que certains villages n'ont pas d'eau potable à proximité, ça c'est con. C'est sûr.

Les passages avec les épidémies aussi c'est la galère, les trucs de prévention des maladies sexuellement transmissible c'est pareil.

Mais dans l'ensemble la vie est belle. Y a pas de chacun pour soi, pas d'égoïsme latent, pas de bonnes mœurs à respecter. Enfin si, comme partout. Mais moins.

La vie au soleil, en musique, au chaud et au calme. Que demander de mieux ?

Le car le dépasse, ralentit, puis continue sa route, juste pour laisser assez de temps à tous les petits vieux de prendre en photo un authentique autochtone de la région.

De là ou il se tient, il sourit en imaginant les commentaires du guide touristique :

« …spécimen d'âge moyen, grande taille qui peut amener à une appartenance à la tribu des… …On observera la musculature développée, sans doute due à un travail dans les champs, ainsi que l'effort vestimentaire pour mieux s'intégrer au monde civilisé… …comme dit, c'est à cet âge que commence la reproduction, la cour à la femelle se fait de différentes manières. Pour commencer le mâle… »

Mais très vite, ses lèvres se resserrent en songeant à ses problèmes. Plus de lycée, donc pas d'avenir hors de la misère habituelle –pas que ce soit invivable, non, non-, plus de gazinière, donc plus de plats cuits à l'intérieur, vla le retour du feu de bois ou du squattage chez les voisins, des évènements particulièrement étranges, un hibou tombé du ciel… Un hibou en Afrique ! Une lettre d'admission dans une école de sorcellerie…

Rien que ça…

Bon, il était vrai que chaque fois qu'il avait peur ou se mettait en colère quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Mais c'était ainsi. Il était Blaise, le malchanceux dangereusement bizarre.

La magie? Ca existait, certes. Il y avait un sorcier dans le village voisin.

Mais une école de sorcellerie? Faut pas pousser non plus.

Pour Blaise, la magie se limitait en des sensations, des guérisons, des émotions. Pas à des cours à apprendre et des histoires de chaudrons, d'asphodèle et de cours de sortilèges.

Et puis honnêtement, pourquoi quitter le pays? Il était bien. Il trouverait bien le moyen de s'instruire autrement qu'en allant au lycée.

Le brun buta sur une pierre un peu plus pointue que les autres et se reprit en secouant la tête.

Quand bien même il serait tenté par le voyage, il n'avait même pas les moyens de se rendre à la gare. Alors payer les cours de ce genre d'école… C'était insensé.

Un second bruit de moteur se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, mettant sa main en visière pour apercevoir un gros camion de brousse aux couleurs anciennement vives et présentement passées par la poussière approcher en cahotant.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, c'était le marchand de tissus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le camion ralentissait quelque peu à sa hauteur et un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs lui cria par la fenêtre:

-Saute! Si je ralentis encore la mama va caler et on en aura pour une demi heure avant de repartir!

Aussi, Blaise sauta d'un bond souple sur le marchepied et après avoir salué le vieux par la fenêtre, grimpa sur le toit de la cabine du conducteur en s'aidant du rebord de la portière pour rejoindre cinq autres habitants des environs, qu'il connaissait au moins de vue, installés sur le toit surchargé de paquets et autres objets hétéroclites peu fréquents sur le sommet d'un véhicule.

Et tandis que la camionnette reprenait de la vitesse, l'un des jeunes le laissa s'écrouler sur le vieux fauteuil fixé à la taule à l'aide de cordes artisanales auxquelles personne ne ferait confiance si elles n'avaient pas tenu plus de cent trajets.

Bien installé, Blaise regarda venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir l'un de ses compagnons de voyages qui, entre une foule de phrases, questions sur son village, son boulot etc, lui fit remarquer d'un regard, qu'un des hommes les accompagnant était une vieille connaissance.

Le genre de connaissance sacrément marquante puisque cet homme de plus de quarante ans était le chasseur contre qui il s'était battu en début d'année, et qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice pour le moins cuisante à la cuisse droite.

La source du conflit étant que le plus âgé était plus ou moins ce que l'on nomme un braconnier comme le prouve le fusil sur son épaule, et est venu se servir et effrayer les bêtes qui paissaient autour du village.

Chose sacrilège puisque d'une part, les déchaînés de Greenpeace et autres européens dérangés avaient réussi à faire passer un décret pour la sauvegarde de certaines espèces à grand renfort de discours houleux et pancartes ridicules, et d'autre part, parce que si quelqu'un pouvait enfreindre les lois du pays, c'était bien les chasseurs rituels. Autrement dit, tous les jeunes du village, environ trois fois par an pour les cérémonies diverses. Et certainement pas un étranger banni de sa propre région.

Du coup, question d'honneur, les jeunes étaient partis à sa rencontre pour le faire partir et cesser, mais en guise de réponse ils n'avaient reçu que des balles.

Malheureusement pour Blaise, en dehors de son agilité exemplaire, il traînait toujours autant sa poisse, et s'était retrouvé armé d'un simple couteau face à un chasseur expérimenté et sans le moindre scrupule.

Aussi, il garderait à jamais cette balle de plomb dans la cuisse.

Il savait déjà de quoi il allait mourir.

C'était bien de connaître sa mort à l'avance.

C'était avantageux.

…

Mais il fallait avouer que ça foutait foutrement les nerfs en pelote que de savoir qu'il allait mourir pour des traditions qu'il ne suivait que parce que c'était entré dans les mœurs de son village, comme carnaval pour les nordistes.

Mourir d'une infection du sang au plomb pour la saint valentin. Ne serait-ce pas ridicule?

Eh bien c'était à peu près identique pour son affaire.

Une main poisseuse s'abattit sur son épaule tout aussi humide, et il ne put qu'esquisser son sourire habituel.

A vrai dire, il était extrêmement rare qu'il ne sourie pas. C'était arrivé à son expulsion du lycée, à la balle dans sa cuisse, et à la mort de ses parents. Et encore.

Son sourire était tellement modelable que même en colère ses dents étincelaient, à ceci près que c'était un sourire effrayant qui prenait place.

Il claqua amicalement sa main sur la jambe à demi nue à côté de lui, et se tourna définitivement vers le chasseur qui semblait s'être tendu pour s'adresser à lui d'une voix mielleuse, ne quittant pas son air infiniment trop jovial:

-Ben alors charogne, t'es encore en vie? Ca va tu t'es bien remis à ce que je vois. J'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais plus te servir de tes membres après que j'en ai eu fini avec toi la dernière fois.

Blaise revit mentalement le corps étendu sous lui, le rouge du sang et le noir de la peau se mélangeant pour ne former qu'une masse frémissante, tendue par des sursauts de nerfs malmenés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jambes maigres et constellées de cicatrices du braconnier.

-Mais c'est qu'ils t'ont bien soigné tes ambassadeurs! Allemagne c'était ça? C'est vrai, qui peut résister au charme dément d'une tête de zèbre crevé accroché dans son salon?

Il avisa les mains serrées sur le fusil.

-T'arrives encore à tirer sans index? C'est dommage, ils ont pas encore trouvé la solution pour refaire pousser les membres hein?

-Blaise. On est quittes. Et j'ai un fusil, alors ne me cherche pas.

Il était vrai que, techniquement, il n'avait pas l'avantage et en plus, ce mec était vraiment terrifiant quand il avait décidé de vous mettre du plomb dans la peau. Aussi, avant de se taire pour éviter de se faire percer un deuxième piercing à la cuisse il lança une dernière phrase.

-Oh non, on sera quittes quand tu seras mort. Si j'avais su que je n'arriverais pas à extraire la balle, je t'aurais tué sur place. Mais bien entendu, il fit un clin d'œil au chasseur, ce n'est que partie remise.

Le vieux ricana, et baissa la tête pour éviter les branches des arbres annonçant l'arrivée à proximité de la ville avant de se redresser et d'avancer jusqu'au jeune homme, boitant légèrement en enjambant bâches et rouleaux de tissus.

-Partie remise, ça me va. On verra ça à la prochaine saison par contre, parce que là j'ai fini, il fait trop chaud pour chasser. Montre voir ma trace! Lança-il, penché sur les jambes de Blaise avec un sourire sadique à quoi le concerné éclata de rire et remonta le pantacourt de toile kaki qu'il portait, jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse.

Le chasseur et l'un des hommes partageant le véhicule retinrent un hoquet de stupeur à la vision d'un impact noirâtre duquel s'étendaient sur un ou deux centimètres des traînées tout aussi foncées.

Rien de bien énorme, mais tous savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Une mort prochaine, peut-être cinq ans tout au plus, et une agonie douloureuse.

Intérieurement agacé de l'attitude presque pitoyable de ses deux…connaissances, Blaise rabattit le tissu sur sa peau d'un geste brusque et lança un regard noir qui disait clairement quelque chose du genre « Arrêtez vos minauderies, c'est moi qui crève. Pas vous. ».

A quoi le vieux répondit en sifflant:

-Quand je pense que je me suis plaint de mes blessures.

Et l'autre d'ajouter, moqueur:

-Tu vois, tu serais pas mêlé à un européen palot comme la mort, on ne verrait rien sur ta peau.

-Va crever, rit Blaise avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers les occupants:

-Messieurs, c'est ici que je descend, bonne journée à vous, et toi, lança-il en fixant le chasseur, je vais m'assurer que tu mourras avant moi.

Quelques poignées de main échangées plus tard, il sauta au bas du bus, ignorant la faiblesse de sa jambe anciennement blessée. Tous lui firent de grands signes de main une fois qu'ils le dépassèrent, y comprit son adversaire, auxquels il répondit aussi.

Pas question de la jouer crevard enragé, pas question non plus de se jeter sur son pseudo ennemi sans raison valable et qui plus est sur environ deux mètres de tissus qui ne demandent qu'à s'engorger de sang et ruiner ainsi tout leur attrait.

Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes. La sociabilité était commune, et aucun d'eux ne créerait de bagarre sans que les deux soient prêts et en forme.

Ils avaient le temps.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le plancher de sa maison, -ou cabane, le nom différait selon les personnes le prononçant- Blaise fut accueilli par un hibou de mauvais poil, de toute évidence en forme et affamé, qui semblait lui en vouloir énormément de revenir à une heure aussi tardive.

Ni une ni deux, son courage en poche, le jeune homme ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, les mains sur la tête, et claqua la porte au bec de l'animal.

La nuit était fraîche. Au loin déjà, on pouvait voir les premières lueurs du soleil. C'était l'aube.

Cinq heures du matin et le soleil allait bientôt réapparaître. La soirée avait été longue, mais il pouvait se le permettre à présent puisqu'il n'avait plus de cours à suivre.

Au loin, un meuglement -de vache ou de gnou- se fit entendre et l'obscurité disparaissant peu à peu, laissa ses yeux distinguer sa mobylette, toujours couchée devant sa maisonnée, entre deux touffes d'herbes folles.

Elle était étrangement rouge depuis l'après midi. Il l'aimait bien dans son jaune d'or précédent…

Aussi, plissant les yeux, il se concentra dessus, répétant mentalement « Redeviens jaune, redeviens jaune ». Au bout de quelques minutes, jetant un regard à droite à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'apercevoir, il se leva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé, et tendit ses mains vers la petite moto, comme si avec ce geste, quelque chose pouvait se passer.

-Redeviens jaune, c'est un ordre. Abra… cadabra!

Un oiseau passa, poursuivant une mouche pas décidée à mourir.

-Ok…

La moto était rouge. Définitivement rouge de toute évidence, et à part être passé pour un con à ses yeux et s'être auto-rabaissé dans son estime personnelle, ses incantations lamentables n'avaient servi à rien.

Une main sur le front marquant son désespoir, Blaise se redressa, tournant sur lui-même, et finit par r'ouvrir la porte de la cabane, dans laquelle il entra à pas de loup en retenant un bâillement.

Le hibou avait de toute évidence élu domicile sur le haut d'une étagère, et s'était permis de se faire de la place comme en attestaient la multitude de bouquins et le narguilé argenté qui avaient chu au sol.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, le brun sortit d'une de ses poches un petit sachet de cacahuètes et de miettes de pain, à défaut de graines, de souris et autres trucs bizarres que devait manger l'animal, et versa le tout dans une petite coupelle qu'il posa sur la table basse.

Il s'avança alors vers sont lit, et repoussant le drap qui ressemblait étonnement à un patchwork, s'y installa, faisant grincer les ressorts.

-Merde, jura-il en relevant les yeux vers le hibou qui venait de se réveiller et de hululer de manière agacée.

En fait, il ne s'arrêta pas au hululement inquiétant -pour un novice en bestioles européennes-, il poursuivit par un battement d'ailes agacé et s'approcha du bord de l'étagère, plantant ses serres dans le bois tendre, faisant déglutir le jeune homme.

Le courage n'avait jamais été son fort, s'il pouvait éviter les conflits de face, il le ferait sans le moindre remord, aussi, il cherchait des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de batte si jamais la bête tentait une attaque, parce que les lionnes, à la rigueur, il maîtrisait mais un hibou… Pensez donc!

Une poêle lui fit un clin d'œil lumineux alors qu'un rayon de soleil se posait dessus et Blaise se prit à regretter d'avoir une case aussi grande. Pas moyen de l'attraper sans avoir à bouger beaucoup. Et vu le regard menaçant du hibou, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il bouge.

Mais, avec un espoir infime, le jeune homme tendit le bras vers le narguilé qui traînait au sol, et manque de chance pour lui, ce fut le moment que le hibou choisit pour lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Aucun des deux ne sut si c'était la surprise ou la menace du bec pointé vers lui qui fit réagir le brun, mais il croisa les bras devant son visage, et espéra repousser l'oiseau de toutes ses forces, si bien que l'animal fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce -c'est-à-dire pas très loin non plus-.

-Merde! Siffla-il une seconde fois depuis son retour.

Il se leva pour aller prendre le hibou dans ses bras, et le ramena sur le lit, attrapant au vol la coupelle de nourriture qu'il lui avait amené.

-Allons mon gros, va pas faire genre qu'un ptit choc de rien du tout t'a assommé alors que tu as fait tout le trajet depuis l'Angleterre pour l'amener cette lettre… Murmura-il en caressant les plumes de la bête avant de lui tendre une cacahuète qu'il accepta avec un regard chargé de reproches.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis crevé moi, alors pas de conneries, arrête de m'agresser. Bonne nuit sale chose, chuchota Blaise avant de s'endormir aux côtés du hibou encore un peu assommé.

Au petit matin, -c'est-à-dire vers deux heures de l'aprèm- le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir son compagnon installé à quelques centimètres de son visage, sur la tête du lit, l'air un peu patraque à cause de la chaleur environnante. D'un geste hésitant il tendit la main vers l'oiseau et caressa légèrement les plumes de son cou. A sa surprise il n'eut en réponse qu'un hululement appréciateur.

Avec un sourire il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en marmonnant:

-'Fera toujours aussi chaud, mais au moins y aura de l'air.

Du pied, il poussa un pavé rouge au pied de la porte d'entrée pour la maintenir ouverte.

-Je reviens, je vais me laver et chercher de l'eau, lança-il au hibou tout en attrapant un jerricane et passant la porte.

-Ben alors Blaise! Tu parles tout seul ou t'as amené de la gazelle? Lança un imprudent installé sur une chaise devant sa baraque.

S'il y avait un truc qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. De toute façon, jamais il ne ramènerait qui que ce soit dans sa case, faut pas abuser, en ville il passe pour un citadin et déloge les petites touristes, mais les amener dans son taudis -bien que fort agréable- aurait été honteux.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de la dernière fois que t'as réussi à toucher ta propre femme Rijaal? Lança-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres avant de continuer son chemin, sachant très bien que le sourire de l'autre ne ressemblait à présent plus qu'à un rictus vexé.

A son retour, alors qu'il marchait pieds nus et sur la terre brûlante qui se collait à sa peau trempée par l'eau de la source, il ne put que regarder bouche bée un grand hibou noir s'emplafonner littéralement contre le mur de sa baraque, faisant trembler les planches.

-Oh non… Un deuxième!

Deux mois plus tard, fin juillet, Blaise Zabini n'était plus « Le Malchanceux », « Le poisseux », « Le vicieux » -Hey qui a osé?!- Hm pardon, je reprends. Il n'était plus Le malchanceux, le poisseux, le serpent à sonnette, le mec bizarre.

Non, non.

A présent il était Blaise Zabini, l'homme aux hiboux.

Et jamais il n'avait été aussi agacé de sa vie.

Voilà deux mois que les trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie européennes le harcelaient littéralement d'abord pour qu'il intègre leurs écoles, puis ensuite pour qu'il leur rende leurs hiboux, ensuite pour le menacer de poursuites s'il ne leur renvoyait pas leurs bestiaux.

Bon dieu, il ne demandait que ça!

Mais étrangement, après avoir failli mourir pendant l'allé, les hiboux refusaient net de repartir…

Au grand désespoir de leur hôte qui galèrait totalement à les nourrir, à se nourrir, et surtout, à protéger sa bouffe des serres affamées de ces sales bestioles.

Par chance, après une ou deux colères monstre suite à des fientes animales dans SA case, les oiseaux avaient appris à sortir faire leurs affaires plus loin.

Y a pas à dire, si on oubliait leur décision de camper chez lui, ces petites choses étaient serviables. Certaines lui amenaient ses cigarettes d'un meuble à l'autre, d'autres lui tendaient des livres, peinant parfois à les soulever.

Bien entendu, Blaise avait tenté quelques feintes… Les avait plusieurs fois tous mis dehors pendant des heures, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'un des traîtres avait r'ouvert une des deux fenêtres et que les hiboux faisaient ni plus ni moins qu'un tour de manège.

Une fois il avait réussi à les bloquer à l'extérieur. Mais ça comportait quelques problèmes.

D'une, il ne pouvait plus sortir.

Et de deux, il avait une migraine atroce à force de les entendre frapper aux carreaux et glisser sur la taule métallique du toit.

Au final, il s'était fait une raison, et attendait patiemment que les « Aurors » comme disaient les lettres, allaient venir les chercher.

Oui parce qu'il avait tenté de leur répondre aussi, mais aucun hibou ne voulait quitter la fraîcheur -il était sceptique quant à cet adjectif- de sa maison.

Finalement, toujours fin juillet, une cérémonie rituelle à laquelle il était forcé de participer l'envoya en pleine savane, chercher un Nyala (une sorte d'antilope d'après moi) pour finalement se retrouver coincer entre un Nyala maigrichon, et une troupe de lionnes bien décidées à l'avoir quand même, accompagné en tout et pour tout de deux « camarades » d'une vingtaine d'années, pour qui la chasse était une pratique hautement marseillaise.

Autrement dit, on fait pas grand-chose, mais on en raconte beaucoup.

-Viens Blaise, c'est bon on leur laisse, on en trouvera un autre.

-Non.

-Quoi non, siffla un des deux hommes entre ses dents sans quitter les lionnes des yeux, tu veux te faire bouffer ou quoi?! T'as pas assez de cicatrices?!

-J'ai dit non.

-Blaise putain, la dernière fois que tu nous as fait le coup tu t'es mangé la balafre que t'as dans le dos!

-Je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre et je veux rentrer, alors on chope ce putain de cabot, et on se tire!

-Blaiiise, c'est pas une bonne idée! Si encore on avait des fusils! Mais putain soit réaliste, deux lances et trois poignards, même longs et aussi bons que les tiens, ça sert à rien contre huit lionnes!

Le silence s'installa. Au loin le soleil déclinait, reflétant ses dernières lumières sur les peaux foncées des trois hommes, approfondissant le relief des quatre griffures qui parcouraient du Nord Ouest au Sud Est le dos du jeune homme. (La fille qui a fait une année de géo et qui compte bien l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre…)

-Vous avez raison, lâcha le plus clair. On se casse!

Deux soupirs plus tard, ils commencèrent à battre en retraite, lentement, lentement, un pas après l'autre sans quitter des yeux les lionnes tout aussi immobiles qu'eux, priant intérieurement pour le Nyala ne décide pas de se barrer de suite les laissant seuls face aux fauves.

Quand soudain Blaise se figea, interloqué.

-Tu fous quoi?! Cracha un des deux derrière lui.

-Les mecs, je crois que vous aviez raison. Jsuis trop pâle, je dois avoir une insolation.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'on s'en branle Blaise putain! Cria l'autre, prêt à partir en courant dès qu'il le pourrait.

-Les mecs… Je vois la mort. A dix heures…

Comme un seul homme, les deux noirs tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée, et se figèrent eux aussi en apercevant entre deux arbres brûlés par le soleil une forme drapée de noir, grande, fine, longiligne, au visage plus blanc tous les touristes qu'ils avaient pu voir à leur sortie de l'avion.

Un air patibulaire incrusté dans le moindre de ses pores.

Et cette forme marchait dans leur direction, bien décidée à passer entre les lionnes et leur proie.

D'une seule voix, les trois jeunes soufflèrent:

-Mais il est fou ce con!

Ce que Blaise ne savait pas à cet instant…

C'est que ce con était Severus Snape en personne.

* * *

Oubliez pas les reviews! Je veux vos critiques!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: l'Oublié

Auteur: Absynthe

Rating: M (futur).

Pairing: Blaise/Draco

Résumé: Poudlard a oublié Blaise. Merdouille! U(vaguement)A, OOC etc.

(Conseil de l'auteur: Lisez plutôt sur mon site perso, la mise en page est toujours plus attractive, et il y a d'autres histoires. (Voir Profil pour le lien)).

Effectivement, il y a de quoi avoir honte.

Ca fait trois bonnes plombes que vous attendez ce chapitre et en fait il ne fait pas plus de trois mille mots.

Enfin pour ma défense, il devait en fait plus de sept mille à un moment, mais tout a sauté, j'ai tout perdu, et j'ai gagné une crise d'hystérie assez impressionante.

Bref. Chapitre trois pas si court que ça (j'ai fait pire).

Désormais je sais ou se situe l'action. C'est au Nigéria. Donc oubliez mes aneries comme quoi le pays de Blaise est pauvre. C'est le troisième plus riche d'Afrique. toutefois, pas de panique, mes décors tiennent encore la route.

Merci à toutes celles qui commentent, merci aussi aux quelques fantomes qui me mettent en alerte sans reviewer (FAIGNIASSES!).

Le quatrième chapitre est en écriture, il arrivera assez vite je pense.

Merci à toutes, oubliez pas les anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez un e-mail!

bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

S'il y avait un truc en commun auquel les habitants et dirigeants de la région tenaient, c'était bien aux touristes.

Ces abrutis mous du bulbe avaient beau enrichir en grande partie les « déjà fortunés » du pays, ils aidaient à moderniser, et parfois achetaient chez de petits marchands. De plus, un blanc mort, ça annonçait des problèmes en pagaille.

Rien qu'à voir en Afghanistan! Trois soldats américains morts, contre plus d'une centaine de civils afghans, et tout le monde déplore le décès des envahisseurs…

Du coup là, après la frayeur de la vision d'un homme plus pâle et plus impressionnant que tous les touristes en boots ocre et bob kaki ridicule, les deux compagnons du métisse échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de se jeter à sa suite alors qu'il se ruait devant les lionnes, faisant de son mieux pour atteindre l'européen avant qu'il ne se fasse bouffer.

Le bougre avait continué d'avancer vers eux, faisant fi des cinq fauves prêts à bondir, zappant totalement le Nyala acculé, qui profita de son apparition pour partir au grand galop, loin de tous ces carnivores.

Il s'était figé soudainement, non pas parce que les lionnes s'étaient toutes tendues et mises à rugir, mais parce que Blaise avait dégainé ses poignards à lame courbe et s'était jeté entre lui et ces dernières.

Le potionniste avait même sortit une branche de bois fine et lustrée de ses vêtements, mais s'était fait envoyer rouler au sol par un coup d'épaule aussi puissant que brutal.

-Dégagez! Tonna le métisse en un anglais parfait alors qu'il réceptionnait tant bien que mal une lionne, jetée de tout son poids sur lui.

Snape le vit s'écrouler en arrière sous la masse de muscle, de griffes et de poils, puis rouler sur le côté avec le fauve, en un mouvement souple, parfaitement calculé.

D'une main il dégrippa une énorme patte griffue de son épaule, extrayant en une fraction de seconde les auteurs des quatre trous alignés dans sa chair.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le professeur des potions ne put qu'admirer le ventre du fauve parfaitement ouvert de haut en bas et le poignard sanglant du jeune homme qui faisait demi tour pour se jeter dans la mêlée.

Et tandis que l'équation « Trois moldus + quatre lions = Trois Oubliettes+ Trois Stupéfix = possibilité de fuite + possibilité d'être blessé = Que faire? » s'alignait progressivement dans son esprit alors qu'il se tâtait pour voir s'il allait aider ces moldus, les trois Africains devant lui combattaient bravement les derniers fauves.

L'un ayant transpercé à la lance l'une des femelles, et s'attaquant à une autre au poignard, le second ayant brisé sa lance, reculait derrière Blaise et son ami, et le métisse paraissait se ruer sans crainte vers l'une des survivantes pour l'égorger d'un coup sec après quelques griffures évitées et quelques coups de pied rageurs distribués. Les deux derniers animaux reculèrent progressivement, avant de faire demi tour et de s'enfuir au loin.

Tous se redressèrent, Snape s'avança vers eux, observant d'un œil critique la longue estafilade sur la cuisse d'un des compagnons du métisse qui venait de ranger son couteau à sa ceinture pour poser ses mains autour de la plaie et serrer au maximum, avec l'espoir de stopper l'afflux de sang. L'autre noir venait l'aider, après avoir récupéré les débris de sa lance, et s'était agenouillé devant lui.

Blaise regardait au loin le Nyala qui continuait de courir à toute blinde, même s'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un point sombre dans la plaine éclairée par le soleil couchant.

Un instant, il fut tenté d'agiter la main avec une mine mélancolique et un air contrit mais se contenta de fredonner les paroles de «Auld lang Syne », première version de « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ».

Il se retourna finalement vers ses compagnons, et lança avec son sempiternel sourire:

-Ca vous dit du steack de lionnes?

…Pour se faire foudroyer du regard par deux noirs en sueur, en sang, et parfaitement agacés.

-Arrête t'es pas drôle. On a failli crever avec ces conneries!

-C'est bon les gars faut innover un peu. Vous préférez continuer à fouiller la brousse? Parce qu'à ce rythme là on est pas rentrés.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard puis se décidèrent à sortir des cordes de leurs poches et nouèrent les pattes des lionnes ensemble, pour finir par les charger sur leurs dos, faisant fit du sang les recouvrant peu à peu. L'un marmonnant que les félins ne se mangeaient définitivement pas, l'autre boitillant en direction du village.

Lorsque Blaise s'approcha d'une du fauve qu'il avait égorgé, une forme noire vint s'arrêter à ses côtés, et il ne put que lever le visage vers l'homme qui le regardait l'air passablement irrité.

C'était le pompon, cet imbécile de touriste manquait de se faire tuer, et se permettait encore d'avoir l'air ennuyé des derniers évènements.

-Venez, nous allons rentrer chez nous, je vous emmènerai en ville demain.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Vous pourrez raconter à vos amis que vous avez assisté à une véritable fête chez de vrais autochtones. Si c'est pas beau tout ça.

-Je ne suis pas en vacances. Je cherche le jeune Zabini. _On _m'a indiqué cette direction, il marqua une pause, fusillant rapidement la tige de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main, je suis là, mais je ne le vois nulle part.

-Il est devant vous monsieur, s'exclama le noir blessé à la jambe.

Snape fixa son regard dans les yeux clairs du métisse.

-Dans ce cas monsieur Zabini, je cherche votre fils.

Il y eut un gloussement, suivi d'un « il a dit quoi? » en patois local.

-…Ou votre petit frère, corrigea-il à bout de patience, lançant un regard givrant aux deux hommes en retrait qui attendaient qu'ils les suivent.

Blaise chargea la lionne égorgée sur son dos, et lança au professeur:

-Hm, on rentre au village, vous m'expliquerez qui est le fou qui a pu vous diriger vers la pleine savane pour trouver quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

Après un coup d'œil sceptique, Snape lui emboîta le pas sans râler de trop.

Un truc d'espion ça, ne pas stresser ou brusquer celui qui doit nous aider à atteindre notre but ou à trouver ce que l'on cherche. Faudrait pas avoir à le torturer pour obtenir les informations que l'on aurait pu avoir simplement si l'on ne l'avait pas bloqué par un questionnement trop sec.

Lorsque le groupe arriva au village, les trois africains furent qu'être étonnés de l'endurance de l'homme en noir. Il n'avait pas geint une seule fois, n'avait pas soufflé plus fort qu'eux, malgré ses vêtements sombres et ses cheveux filasses, trempés de sueur qui lui voilaient le visage.

Et Blaise, bien qu'il continuât de sourire comme à son habitude, commençait à se poser des questions. Etait-il un Auror? Par pitié faites que oui!

Le ciel orangé avait perdu ses couleurs chaudes au profit d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le violet sur lequel apparaissaient peu à peu les premières étoiles de la nuit.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de terre battue, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la foule le métisse pouvait voir le visage de l'inconnu se refermer de plus en plus.

Les quatre hommes arrivèrent près du foyer principal, à quelques mètres du feu qui se dressait plus haut que la plus part des habitations.

Le sol commençait d'ores et déjà à devenir boueux par le sang des chèvres sacrifiées -mangées accessoirement- et les anciens chantaient à travers l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait bers le ciel.

Ils déchargèrent leurs lionnes sans précipitation, et Blaise laissa choir la sienne dans une flaque de sang, éclaboussant quelque peu ses jambes de brun et rouge confondu.

En se redressant, il ne put rater la moue de dégoût omniprésente sur le visage de l'inconnu. Il fixait chaque être humain présent comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet.

Oh bien sur, il avait entendu parler et rencontré ces hommes qu'on appelait « racistes », eux qui s'imaginaient être mieux que tout le monde, mais cet homme n'y ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas une question de physique, c'était son regard.

Blaise pouvait bien voir que ce n'était ni la couleur de peau ni les rituels qui le dégoûtaient. C'était eux. Les humains. Dans leur globalité.

Déjà dans la savane il avait remarqué son regard sur lui, mais l'avait mis sur le compte du dégoût du sang et du massacre.

C'était sûr qu'un européen avait du mal avec la mort. On fait tout pour leur cacher.

Mais ici comme dans la savane, le grand brun laissait ses yeux glisser sur le sang, les carcasses et la mort sans la moindre réaction.

En fait, il les regardait avec plus d'amour que les humains.

Le brun baissa les yeux sur un gamin d'environ cinq ans, cheveux tressés fermement sur son crâne, ses petites mains et ses genoux couverts de boue sanglante qui lui faisait un immense sourire édenté. Serrant les dents il se retint de secouer la jambe comme on chasse un chien mal élevé lorsque le petit s'approcha un peu trop de lui.

« Maudits moldus. » jura-il pour lui-même.

Il détourna les yeux et son visage figé vers l'homme aux longues dreads qui devait le conduire au mioche. Ce dernier le fixait, l'air de le décrypter tant bien que mal, sans perdre un instant son maudit sourire.

Snape haussa les sourcils, interrogateur et impatient, et s'apprêta à le rembarrer d'une réplique acerbe et glacée, mais un vieillard en marcel rouge et short jaune venait d'arriver à hauteur des trois jeunes, et les apostrophait dans la langue du coin.

« Kanuri » s'il se souvenait bien de la brochure qu'il avait lue.

-Dites moi les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Ramenez nous un animal rituel, n'importe quoi qui se mange »?!

-C'est Blaise qui a eu l'idée! S'exclama immédiatement le blessé en pointant le métisse du doigt.

Ce dernier détourna son regard de Snape pour le poser sur le jeune homme, et répondre en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sceptique, blasé et moqueur:

-Ha ha, très mature man.

Plus bas, le petit vieux tempêtait toujours:

-…Des lionnes, comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes avec les citadins. Et en plus vous avez laissé un touri… D'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Pourquoi il est si pâle?

-Il s'était perdu dans la savane, je l'emmène chez moi je le ramènerai demain. Je crois que c'est naturel pour sa peau. Un écossais peut-être.

Trois ricanements lui répondirent.

-Ca change rien au fait que le lion ne se mange pas. Tu le sais quand même!

-Non moi je sais juste que TU as dit que ça ne se mangeait pas. Bon, maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour porter le chapeau pour quelque chose, j'aimerai aller me laver et savoir d'où vient le blanc. A plus!

Le brun agita ses dreads en faisant demi-tour, et posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme en noir, pour attirer son attention.

Aussitôt fait, il regretta amèrement de l'avoir touché tant le mouvement qu'il fit pour se dégager était brusque.

-Excusez moi, s'empressa-il de lancer en soutenant le regard haineux du sorcier. Venez.

L'autre lui emboîta le pas, et ils marchèrent dans les rues pour arriver vers l'extérieur du village, près de la demeure du métisse.

A chaque mètres qu'ils faisaient pour s'éloigner de la foule, le grand brun semblait se détendre, ses épaules se décrispèrent et il parut mieux respirer.

…Enfin jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne dévie vers la rivière.

-Monsieur Zabini, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Vous attendre ne fait pas partie de mes priorités.

Le jeune homme ne fit que se dévêtir entièrement, et pénétra dans l'eau, avant de s'asseoir au fond, et de sourire d'un air coquin au Nordiste.

-Je vous promets qu'il n'y a pas de crocodiles…

-Mons…

-Venez vous laver, il n'y a pas autre chose que des douches artisanales ici, et l'eau qui a chauffé pendant une journée entière dans une boite rouillée n'est jamais très agréable à utiliser. Vous avez eu chaud pendant la journée à en juger par l'état de vos chev…

-Je ne vous permets pas, coupa le professeur d'une vois sifflante.

-Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, murmura l'autre, se jurant de prendre des leçons de tact dans un futur proche.

-Ce que vous souhaitiez faire ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus que votre manque évident d'éducation.

« Connard. »

-Dans ce cas, faites ce que vous souhaitez, je suis à vous dès que je me serais lavé. Monsieur. Libre à vous de vous occuper en attendant.

Le brun recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de la rive sablonneuse, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un bain, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Mais il n'était pas question de se laver devant le père, le frère ou le cousin d'un de ses futur élève.

Avisant un buisson bordant l'eau quelques mètres plus loin, il se dirigea à grands pas vers se dernier lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de son compagnon de route.

-Si j'étais vous je…

-Par pitié, lavez-vous et laissez moi.

Blaise se r'enfonça dans l'eau avec un immense sourire.

-O…kay.

Saisissant du sable au fond de l'eau, il se mit à frotter son torse et son dos couvert de sang séché, laissant les impuretés s'éloigner de lui avec le courant.

Il retint un éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit l'homme en noir revenir à grands pas vers lui, plus pâle encore que lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour la Mort personnifiée. Le coin des anciennes ferait toujours des ravages sur les estomacs fragiles.

-Vous auriez pu le dire.

-J'ai essayé.

-Prochaine fois, essayez plus fort, plutôt que de vous réjouir.

-Je n'ai fait que vous obéir monsieur.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-…

Snape se déshabilla rapidement et pénétra dans l'eau à son tour. Ne prêtant plus attention au jeune homme qui, lui, semblait fasciné par la multitude de cicatrices parcourant son corps.

-Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc que vous. Vous ne vivez pas en plein air n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Simplement une remarque. Severus ne réagit pas, et continua à se laver, tournant ostensiblement le dos au métisse derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main fraîche ne se pose sur sa peau, près de sa colonne.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la main incriminée était serrée entre de longs doigts fins ayant une force énorme, tandis que le cou du jeune homme était serré par l'autre.

-On. Ne. Touche. Pas. Siffla le professeur, effrayant.

Blaise était à moitié allongé dans l'eau, sous l'homme du nord, qui maintenait sa gorge. Il ne serrait pas trop fort. Ce n'était qu'une menace, il ne lui ferait rien.

-Vous avez plus de cicatrices que moi. Plus que les quelques guerriers que j'ai vu ici, murmura-il, luttant un peu pour avoir de l'air. Vous n'êtes pas effrayé par le sang ni la mort. Mais si vous étiez dans un corps d'armée européen, vous n'auriez pas votre maintient. Donc vous faites partie d'une armée dont on n'entend pas parler. Vous…

-Taisez vous! S'exclama l'autre, le penchant un peu plus à l'horizontale en resserrant sa prise alors que l'autre se débattait, passant ses jambes autour de la taille du grand brun pour se maintenir au dessus de l'eau.

-Vous me faites mal putain!

-J'ai été très patient. Et je déteste les mold… noirs, maintenant vous allez me dire ou est le jeune Zabini!

-Vous êtes un magicien? Grinça la victime tant bien que mal, à cours d'oxygène.

Aussitôt, la prise du professeur se défit, et il redressa le jeune homme devant lui.

Toutefois, vu que pendant la lutte -assez limitée cela va sans dire- Blaise avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille du brun pour ne pas être trop enfoncé au fond de l'eau, et maintenant que l'autre l'avait redressé, haletant, la position était des plus inconvenantes.

Le métisse était carrément installé sur ses genoux, plus proche de son corps et de son intimité que quiconque depuis des mois.

Snape voulut repousser le jeune, mais ce dernier se tenait à ses épaules pour récupérer, son visage blotti contre son épaule, laissant son souffle réchauffer la peau de son torse, meurtrie par les ans, à chaque expiration.

-Espèce de malade, cracha-il. Vous m'auriez tué!

-Simplement rendu inconscient. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de…

-Pas question que je bouge. Il toussa. Vous m'avez broyé la gorge, vous pouvez me laisser le temps de récupérer.

Une femme en boubou passa avec deux de ses enfants, et sourcilla en voyant les deux hommes plongés dans l'eau, proches, très proches, et haletants, très haletants.

-Monsieur Zabini, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec vos voisins, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient une telle… proximité.

Blaise releva les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage, sévère, austère, pas franchement séduisant de l'homme en noir. S'il avait pu rougir de façon visible il l'aurait fait, mais teinte de peau oblige, il garda une certaine classe, et put même se reprendre et afficher un sourire immense en se reculant.

-Alors. Vous êtes magicien?

-Je vais finir de me laver, et nous irons chez vous. En attendant, cessez de sourire, j'aurais pu vous tuer sans que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit. Et pour l'amour du ciel, taisez vous!

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux hommes passaient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la demeure du métisse. Tous deux à moitié vêtus, déambulaient dans un silence parfait, laissant les bourrasques chargées de fumée sécher leurs peaux.

Blaise faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Oui, pour une fois il avait eu peur. Peur de ce que cet homme aurait pu lui faire simplement parce qu'il l'avait touché et agacé. Et tout ça parce qu'il était noir? Non c'était n'importe quoi. Surtout qu'une fois qu'il avait mis sur le tapis la supposition qu'il puisse être magicien, toute haine s'était envolée.

Serrant puis dépliant plusieurs fois les doigts, le jeune homme continua à marcher quelques instants. Mais à la vue de sa maison, avec les innombrables hiboux installés sur le toit de tôle et sur le haut de la porte entrouverte, il pilla net et craqua:

-Putain dites moi que vous êtes Auror!

Le professeur s'immobilisa à son tour et tourna son regard vers lui, s'approchant lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

L'air se fit plus rare autour du métisse et il recula d'un pas.

Qu'avait-il dit? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois encore? Allait-il l'étrangler à nouveau? Le tuerait-il cette fois?

Le brun tendit le bras et l'enroula autour de la taille du jeune homme, le poussant en avant, le serrant près de lui.

-Pas ici Monsieur Zabini. Rentrons.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je m'excuserai bien de mon retard pendant une trentaine de lignes, mais ça servira à rien. J'espère que malgré le temps d'attente vous continuerez à lire. Bisous à toutes. Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent là maintenant tout de suite.**_

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite baraque de bois et de taule, et le professeur balaya des yeux la demeure de celui qu'il devrait escorter à Poudlard.

Toutefois, il ne vit qu'un lit à la lueur de la guirlande d'ampoules peintes que le jeune homme venait d'allumer. Une place. Une place et demie tout au plus. Pas d'enfant, pas de jeux pour enfants, pas de vêtements d'enfant de onze ans. Rien.

Blaise le dépassa et jeta ses poignards encore ensanglantés sur la table basse, entre divers paquets de tabac à rouler et d'herbes diverses.

Il actionna le vieux poste radio posé au dessus du frigo. Ce dernier se mit ironiquement à grésiller les accents irlandais des Pogues avec la fin du morceau Dirty Old Town tandis que le métisse sortait du frigo une bouteille d'eau vaguement moins chaude que celle à température ambiante, et la tendit au brun.

-Ne buvez que cette eau. Votre organisme n'est pas habitué à l'eau d'ici. Vous seriez malade.

«　Même si vous le méritez　» Marmonna-il pour lui-même en effleurant sa gorge.

Un slogan local fut crachoté rapidement à l'antenne, et les Young Dubliners enchaînèrent avec Foggy Dew. Pour le style régional il faudrait repasser.

-Qui cherchez vous exactement monsieur…

-Snape.

-…Snape?

-Je cherche Blaise Zabini. Et vous deviez me conduire à lui. Or je ne le vois nulle part.

-Il est pourtant devant vous, murmura l'autre, perdu. Pourquoi m'avez-vous exclu aussi vite de votre recherche?

-Attendez. Vous êtes Blaise Zabini? Fils d'Antémonia Zabini?

-Heu. Ouai. Vous avez un rapport avec toutes ces lettres étranges et tous ces hiboux?

-Il faut croire que oui mais… Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda pensivement le brun en s'écroulant à son tour sur le lit, son esprit cogitant à toute allure.

Le métisse assis à ses côtés lui répondit qu'il avait eu seize ans il y a plus de huit mois.

-Seize ans… C'est impossible…

Le professeur se tourna vers lui et avança sa main vers son visage.

-Vous permettez?

-Je permets quoi? Demanda suspicieusement le jeune en s'échappant de quelques centimètres.

-Que je teste votre magie.

Le métisse leva vers le brun des yeux incrédules.

-Vous vous foutez de moi…

-Pas le moins du monde, maintenant si vous voulez bien vous laisser faire…

Blaise se redressa d'un bon, évitant la main qui s'avançait vers son front, se cognant dans la table basse et reculant encore un peu.

-Non, mais non! Ca va aller jusqu'ou vos conneries?! C'est quoi cette histoire?! Un gag? De la téléréalité? En plus vos chouettes, c'est n'importe quoi, elles obéissent une fois sur deux et encore, j'arrive à peine à leur donner des ordres concrets. Et vous là, vous faites peur, vous êtes effrayant oui, mais franchement, vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober que vous êtes un magicien?! Non mais franchement vous…

-Petrificus Totalus!

Un éclair sortit de la tige de bois que tenait le professeur, et le métisse sentit tout son corps se raidir, et perdre l'équilibre pour finir par s'écra… Se faire rattraper par le brun et allonger à même le sol.

-Sorcier. Je suis un sorcier et vous semblez en être un aussi bien que votre magie s'approche du Cracmol le plus pitoyable. Maintenant écoutez moi bien.

Snape inspira profondément avant de reprendre, penché au dessus du corps figé pour qu'il puisse le voir.

-Je suis envoyé par Poudlard pour vous amener à cette école de magie. Toutefois vous auriez du avoir onze ans. Et non être presque majeur aux yeux du régime sorcier. De ce fait, vous allez m'accompagner à Poudlard, au moins pour que le directeur vous rencontre et que nous mettions ce retard d'alarme magique au clair. Depuis trois ans les écoles sont équipées d'un détecteur. Mais de toute évidence les incapables qui les ont mis au point n'ont pas pris en compte la distance possible, et ont eu des problèmes d'éloignement géographique. Vous avez été oublié monsieur Zabini. Maintenant je vais vous relâcher, et vous allez cesser de vous comporter comme un ridicule petit Griffondor est-ce clair? … Enervatum.

Le métisse prit une immense inspiration, comme s'il sortait d'un bassin d'eau et porta ses deux mains à son crâne qui paraissait douloureux avant de se jeter au cou de celui qui l'avait figé et d'enfouir son visage contre son torse.

-Monsieur Zabini? S'exclama l'autre, plutôt habitué à ce qu'on le fuie.

Sous ses yeux, le dos du jeune homme se soulevait à une vitesse vertigineuse et mu par un réflexe définitivement trop humain pour ses pauvres nerfs, il posa une main rassurante sur ses cheveux.

-Ce n'était rien. Qu'un simple sort de pétrification.

Du bout des doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à jouer avec les perles suspendues aux différentes dreads et rastas des cheveux du métisse. Observant que l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, il continua:

-C'est de la magie, vous pourrez peut-être effectuer un jour ce genre de choses vous aussi.

Les secondes passaient et Snape sentait sa patience décliner à toute vitesse. Etre gentil pouvait lui arriver, lorsque comme à l'instant, la personne en face de lui semblait perdue, faible etc… Mais souvent il ne tenait pas assez longtemps et s'énervait trop vite, ou encore se demandait si ce n'était pas de la comédie.

A cette idée il fronça les sourcils et sa main s'immobilisa dans les cheveux du brun. Un homme capable de se battre contre des lionnes de cent kilos alors qu'il en pèse vingt cinq de moins ne serait pas terrorisé par de la magie… Ou alors ferait semblant pour…

-Refaites ça une fois dans votre vie et je vous jure que je vous tue Severus. Sorcier ou pas je vous tue, jaillit une voix sans timbre tandis que le maître des potions réalisa qu'il avait une lame encore poisseuse qui appuyait de plus en plus sur la nuque.

-Et moi je vous conseille vivement d'ôter votre poignard de ma peau avant que je ne vous montre un sortilège plus douloureux monsieur Zabini, répliqua le plus vieux sans paniquer outre mesure.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un con, c'était ainsi. Théoriquement, le gamin aurait pu le tuer. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

«　Amen　»

Et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le refaire puisqu'à présent, le ténébreux professeur le garderait à l'œil.

Le métisse recula et reposa le poignard au sol. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, tous deux assis sur le plancher inégal, éclairés par la lumière colorée des ampoules, entourés de la présence étrangement silencieuse de hiboux.

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme étaient plongés dans ceux plus sombres que ceux des autochtones de la région, et ils ne disaient rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, chacun étudiait l'autre comme une espèce étrange, presque inconnue…

Et enfin Blaise se mit à grimacer, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive? Interrogea l'autre, sceptique.

-Ben j'ai une latte qui me rentre dans le…

-Merci pour cette information des plus charmantes monsieur Zabini, coupa le brun en se relevant avec souplesse.

Le plus jeune l'imita avec quelques secondes de décalage, et attrapa un chiffon qu'il appuya sur les plaies de son épaule.

-On s'y rend comment à Poule d'art?

Snape tiqua, puis avisant l'air définitivement amusé de son futur élève il répondit sur un ton logique:

-En aviron bien sur.

-En quoi?

-Av… Hm. Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

-En aviRon donc... Mais il n'y a pas un moyen plus… magique de se déplacer? Genre un tapis volant, un balais de sorcière, j'en sais rien moi…

-Le balais est utilisé pour le Quidditch… Hm …un sport sorcier. Les tapis volants sont définitivement passés de mode en Europe, il y en a encore quelques uns en Inde mais… Il jeta un coup d'œil au dreadeux qui le fixait d'un air bovin. Mais la plus part du temps nous transplanons, cette fois ci nous allons devoir prendre les transports moldus puisque vous n'avez pas de permis de transplanage, et que nous devons embarquer les chouettes aussi, qui ne sont pas réductibles..

-Transplanage?

-Les nés de moldus appellent ça de la téléportation je crois.

-Ah oui, là je vois mieux.

Ouvrant un bocal, Blaise s'enduit les doigts s'une substance visqueuse qu'il étala ensuite sur ses plaies, bouchant les creux et arrêtant le sang.

-Qu'est-ce?

-De la graisse… Pourquoi?

-De la graisse de quoi?

-J'en ai aucune idée, c'est la vieille du village qui m'en a filé la dernière fois.

Etrangement, une lueur d'intérêt venait de s'allumer dans les orbes du professeur, qui expliqua rapidement.

-Je suis maître des potions, mais je reste toujours à l'affût de nouvelles plantes et de nouveaux ingrédients.

Blaise dévisagea le grand homme qui lui faisait face. Il était curieux de le voir soudainement aussi… Vivant. Alors, avec son éternel sourire, il lui proposa d'aller la voir le lendemain matin.

-En parlant de matin, on va passer la nuit ensemble vu qu'il n'y a qu'un lit.

Le métisse eut un sourire vicieux et Snape s'exclama:

-Vous avez des idées particulièrement tordues Zabini…

-Mon nom c'est Blaise…

-…Et en tant que professeur je ne dormirai pas plus dans votre lit que je ne vous appellerai par votre prénom, acheva le grand brun après avoir encore tiqué de s'être fait interrompre.

Une furieuse envie d'ôter des points le tiraillait, et quitte à ne pas pouvoir le faire, autant passer à des méthodes plus… Drastiques.

Non. Non ça serait mal de frapper sur un gosse innocent.

-Maiiis. C'aurait été un plaisir de pouvoir dormir aux côtés d'un être à la peau si pâle, aux muscles si…

-Monsieur Zabini, je comprends bien qu'en tant qu'adolescent vos hormones vous travaillent, mais l'attirance que vous semblez éprouver n'est qu'une séquelle de la peur que je vous ai fait ressentir lorsque je… Lorsque j'ai du vous remettre à votre place.

Il y eut un silence et un courant d'air chaud pénétra dans la petite maison, faisant voleter les cheveux presque secs de l'espion, et ébouriffer les plumes des quelques chouettes encore dans le secteur.

-… Pourquoi je dois aller dans une école anglaise? Il n'y en a pas au Nigeria?

-Parce que de toute évidence votre mère a fait sa scolarité en europe.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent pour votre école.

-Si vous pouvez y être admis vous aurez une bourse.

-Je ne connais rien à votre monde!

-Vous apprendrez. Ecoutez monsieur Zabini…

-Blaise…

-Monsieur Zabini. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous vous payons le voyage. Et la possible scolarité que vous aurez. Plusieurs autres lycées vont s'arracher votre présence par le simple fait que jamais un élève n'a été oublié par aucune école.

-Il n'y en a eu que trois pour l'instant…

-Oui, je suppose Beaubaton, Durmstrand et Poudlard.

-Hnhn.

-Disons que la première est française, je doute que vous ayez des bases de français…

-Heu, en effet.

-La seconde est anti moldus. Enfin, pas officiellement. Mais votre culture vous permettra d'atteindre le très respecté poste de souffre douleur et…

-En gros il n'y a que la votre qui peut être intéressante c'est cela?

-Vous avez tout compris.

-Et comment je sais si vous me mentez ou pas?

-Vous verrez ça une fois en Europe d'accord?

-J'ai un boulot ici, je ne peux pas planter ça ainsi pour revenir quinze jours plus tard et avoir perdu mon poste!

-A seize ans?!

Blaise plissa les yeux méchamment.

-Nous nous débrouillerons pour que vous puissiez le reprendre à votre retour. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'heure, on va passer aux choses importantes.

Le brun pointa sa baguette en direction de la table basse et murmura un mot étrange qui fit émerger une gerbe d'étincelles de sa tige de bois, et transforma la table en un lit une personne tout à fait décent et sobre, mais qui dans la baraque du jeune homme, faisait un peu tâche…

Il tourna le regard vers son futur élève et se figea. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir une attaque.

-Mon dieu.

-Je vous en prie, remettez vous!

-Mon dieu…

-Monsieur Zabini?

Le métisse leva des yeux brillants vers l'homme, et bafouilla:

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Ca avait été un véritable coup de foudre pour ce que le sorcier avait réalisé. Il avait sentit tout son être tendre vers sa magie et ses doigts en étaient tremblants.

-De la métamorphose, répondit l'autre d'un ton suffisant.

-Je peux essayer?

Snape ricana.

-Vous êtes presque un Cracmol. Je doute que vous puissiez un jour lancer autre chose qu'un Accio.

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent soudainement tristes à en mourir.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça?

-Si vous vous entraînez beaucoup, si. Peut-être que si…

Severus lui tourna le dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait mentit. Sa magie était si faible, mais ça avait été une véritable lueur d'amour qu'il avait distingué dans ses prunelles pour la magie de métamorphose. Il n'avait pu l'éteindre à jamais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être rhabillés, tous deux sortirent et rejoignirent les autres habitants du village près du feu qui s'élevait à quelques mètres dans le ciel, ses flammes léchant interminablement le sol et les cieux.

Les gamins jouaient à enflammer des tiges de bois et à les faire tourner dans la nuit, les braises incandescentes illuminant l'obscurité, plusieurs hommes tapaient sur des Djembé de tailles diverses et les femmes remontaient légèrement leur tunique pour pouvoir danser plus facilement pieds nus sur le sol de sable et de boue poisseuse.

Une odeur entêtante de viande brûlée se faisait sentir et Snape eut une réminiscence des corps calcinés lors des attaques du Lord Noir. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde et se reprit lorsqu'une main tiède glissa dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers des rondins de bois ou ils s'assirent.

Il parcourut la scène, et se prit à sourire légèrement. C'était magnifique, reposant, ça changeait de l'angleterre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur des bidons d'alcool à brûler et, captant son regard, Blaise éclata de rire.

-Vous croyez qu'on l'allume comment le feu? Avec des silex? Du papier journal?

Le brun répliquer avec une remarque acerbe lorsque les percussions redoublèrent d'intensité alors que des bidons à pétrole étaient chevauchés et martelés par des mains aux larges cales, et que plusieurs jeunes se précipitèrent sur le bidon d'alcool qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Blaise posa sa main sur son genou pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Regardez, c'est magnifique à voir.

Pour l'instant il ne voyait pas grand-chose à vrai dire… Les jeunes qui avaient embarqué le bidon d'alcool en plastique s'enroulaient les cheveux avec des linges mouillés et tenaient d'une main des chaînes au bout desquelles des boules étaient accrochées. Non franchement…

-Blaise! Ramène toi!

On interpella le métisse en Kanuri, s'en suivit d'un dialogue auquel il ne comprenait rien, et finalement, le jeune homme sembla accepter quelque chose après moult supplications.

Comme les autres il s'enroula les cheveux dansun linge, et attrapa des mèches roulées en boule et fixées qu'il plongea dans le bidon.

Imitant les autres, il se plaça à quelques mètres du feu et fit tourner les chaînes autour de lui, les approchant de plus en plus du feu jusqu'à ce qu'un flamme de lèche les instruments et les embrase en une fraction de seconde.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent pour le terrifiant professeur de potions un moment d'enchantement certain, durant lequel il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de bouger son corps comme tous les autres hommes et femmes assis au gré des percussions et des danses des jeunes gens sur la place qui illuminaient le ciel de cercles de feu.

Blaise le rejoint ensuite, avec deux assiettes pleines de ce qu'il devina être de la viande, et il en attrapa une en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

-C'était bien hein? L'interrogea le jeune alors qu'il retirait son linge et laissait retomber ses cheveux dans son dos.

-Parfaitement inutile, mais d'un point de vue esthétique, je suppose que ce fut… distrayant comme coutume.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

-Ah non non, c'est pas du tout de chez nous! C'est Argentin à la base je crois. Ils utilisaient les Bolas pour faire avancer le bétail. Et encore, je crois qu'il y a plus vieux et d'un coin du globe différent. Mais je suis content que ça vous ai plu… Severus.

Il lui tendit un petit couteau de poche et le professeur ignora l'utilisation de son prénom pour demander.

-Et c'est quoi ça?

-Je crois que c'est notre lionne en fait… Fit-il en souriant légèrement moins.

-Ah… Ça a l'air… Snape bougea la part de viande avec son couteau… Ben… Enfin malgré les épices qui sentent très bon ça a l'air un peu… Il eut un hoquet en voyant une touffe de poils brûlés surgir à sa vue: Poilu!

-Ouai, vous vous attendiez à quoi? C'est artisanal… Pour un steack du Mc Do c'est pas ici.

-Ben croyez moi, même sans connaître je serais ravi de manger un steack du Maque d'Eau… Tout plutôt que ça. Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air d'être une viande franchement digeste…

Il y eut un silence et Blaise lança à la lueur des flammes qui commençaient à retomber:

-Oui… Je comprends… Un bourgeois anglais habitué à tout avoir pré mâché dans l'assiette ne peut pas manger la nourriture du peuple…

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre petit jeu Monsieur Za…

-Oui oui, bien entendu, vous êtes trop propre sur vous pour cela, et puis ce serait salir ces jolies mimines blanches et délicates… Vous êtes mieux en bon professeur coincé et..

-Je suis pas coincé.

Blaise pouffa encore une fois de rire.

-Vous refusez que l'on vous touche, vous refusez de vous mêler aux gens, et vous êtes incapable de prendre le moindre risque.

-J'ai des principes! Et je prends des risques! Et ça ne vous regarde PAS!

-Ouai. Vous êtes coincé quoi.

-Ce serait pas plutôt parce que vous mourrez de trouille à l'idée de manger cette viande que personne n'a touché que vous essayez depuis trois plombes de me mettre les nerfs en pelote?

-Et j'y arrive bien hein?

-Couard!

-Coincé!

-Morveux!

-Ah ouai?

-Ouai!

-Ah ouai?

-Ouai!!

-Ah ouai?

-…

Blaise découpa un morceau de viande et l'enfourna en bouche avant de faire un grand sourire un peu sanglant à son futur professeur qui s'écria.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?!

-C'est qui le morveux hein?

….

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes, luttant contre l'envie typiquement Gryffondoresque de faire n'importe quoi, et se jeta finalement sur son steak encore chaud pour commencer à le manger avec une lueur de défi.

Après avoir avalé leurs bouchées respectives, tous deux se figèrent et se lancèrent un regard. C'était juste dégueulasse…

-Hm…

-Hm…

-De la nourriture d'homme hein…

-Définitivement trop bonne ouai.

-Ouai…

Les minutes passèrent, tous deux mangeait, lentement, puis plus rapidement et avec une mine réjouie lorsque l'autre les regardait.

Snape brisa le silence en avalant une bouffée particulièrement saignante:

-Hm… Vous chavez…Mhh. Monsieur Zabini. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes un élève… Hm.. Il n'y a plus la moindre chance que nous nous approchions l'un l'autre à moins d'un mètre de distance! Je suis un professeur, un homme de confiance hm…

OOoOoOo

-Putain mais poussez vous!!

-Je suis le plus vieux! Vous me devez le respect! Eurk, Morveux!

D'un puissant coup d'épaule le vénérable professeur Snape envoya bouler Blaise contre la paroi des toilettes dans lesquels ils s'étaient précipités.

Mais sans attendre, le métisse qui approchait alors du teint du pire des européens le saisit par le col pour le projeter contre la porte de la cabine et se jeter sur la cuvette et vomir tripes et boyaux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le retour du brun qui revint à la charge et…

*ellipse d'un quart d'heure*

Deux hommes sont agenouillés devant la porcelaine des seuls toilettes libres de l'aéroport de la capitale du Nigéria.

Tous deux pâles comme la mort, le front couvert d'une sueur froide et désagréable, les vêtements quelque peu défaits et une haleine de beine à ordures.

A vrai dire, leur malaise ne les a pas pris à l'arrivée à l'aéroport, non. Depuis leur réveil au village ils ne sont que l'ombre d'eux même, mais aucun n'a voulu admettre son malaise par fierté et orgueil. D'un accord tacite ils ont oublié de passer chez l'ancienne du patelin pour les plantes et crèmes qu'aurait pu répertorier le maître des potions.

Aussi vautrés là dans les toilettes, bagages rétrécis en poche et chouettes d'ores et déjà envoyées par convoi spécial dans les soutes de l'appareil, les deux hommes passèrent aux confessions:

-On s'est conduits comme des ados…

-Vous _êtes_ un ado, monsieur Zabini.

-Plus depuis mes quatorze ans. Et vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire répliqua le métisse d'un ton las.

-De vrais Gryffondors… C'est lamentable…

-A qui le dites vous…

-Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est qu'un Gryff…

-Ah _la ferme_ professeur!

Snape se redressa, estomaqué, pour tomber sur la vision du jeune homme adossé à la paroi, ses longues dreads retombant en pagaille sur ses épaules, l'air totalement défait et le teint verdâtre. Sa colère disparut instantanément et il se prit à rire. Très vite suivi par le gamin qui avait levé les yeux sur le professeur, accoudé aux toilettes, ses cheveux attachés à la va vite sur l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant paraître plus jeune, plus… Bref. Ils rirent quelques minutes avant que l'un les interrompe en vomissant une dernière fois dans la cuvette.

Ce sale gosse était certes, casse couilles, jeune autrement dit, mais il fallait avouer qu'il l'étonnait de plus en plus.

Tout d'abord son tic de sourire sans arrêt l'avait d'abord fait passer pour un idiot demeuré sans éducation, mais était en réalité aussi puissant et impénétrable que la face patibulaire du pire des Serpentards. Oui, d'un côté il lui faisait penser à son neveu, le très imbuvable -même pour lui- Draco Malfoy.

Et ce que Snape avait prit pour une attitude courageuse et stupide lors de l'épisode des lionnes -faut être sacrément con pour se mettre sur la route d'un fauve, même maigre- n'était en réalité qu'une résignation face au danger. Il n'avait pas peur, il paraissait s'en foutre royalement.

Ce qui avait finit de le faire changer d'avis c'était la rencontre avec les armées Nigériannes plus tôt dans la journée. Enfin… Les non officielles quoi.

Un groupe armé les avait interceptés alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale étant sortis de leur «　Xati　» qui s'était avéré être un cauchemar pour l'estomac déjà éprouvé du professeur.

Une file de voitures tout terrain filait bon train dans les rues de la ville et les passants s'écartaient précipitamment sur leur passage. Un premier 4x4 les avait dépassés, puis avait pilé, et avait fait reculer la moitié du cortège pour qu'enfin l'un des hommes assis à l'arrière de la voiture avec des armes moldues ne salue Blaise et lui demande si tout allait bien dans un anglais au fort accent nigérian.

-Il t'emmerde pas trop le croque mort?

-Nan impeccable, vous inquiétez pas c'est un ami.

A quoi le grand homme tout en muscles avait sauté hors de la voiture et s'était approché du grand brun, arme à la main et mine mauvaise.

-Quoi que vous foutiez ici, faites du mal à Blaise et vous le regretterez c'est clair?!

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes et l'homme à la peau plus noire que le charbon reprit:

-…On en a trop besoin. Une des meilleures recrues ce gamin! Hein les gars?

Et le cortège d'acquiescer bravement de la tête.

-Vous me semblez bien entouré monsieur Zabini. Fit ledit croque mort en lui lançant un regard amusé.

-Tu l'as dit man.

Le noir colla une grande claque sur l'épaule du professeur, le genre capable de vous faire osciller un éléphant. Mais l'espion ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et lança à son tour:

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

Et il lança à son tour une bourrade qui fit vaciller de deux pas le militaire qui explosa de rire et remonta dans son 4x4.

OOoOoO

Alors que tous deux s'installaient dans l'avion, Snape relança la discution:

-Alors vous faites partie d'un groupe armé illégal?

Le métisse le fixa avec de grands yeux effarés.

-Ne paniquez pas, j'ai mis un sort de silence autour de nous. Ainsi qu'une illusion et un repousse moldus.

-Ah. Dans ce cas on peut dire ça. Disons que savoir me défendre m'intéresse, et que les armes n'ont pas une manipulation innée. Je veux pouvoir m'en servir quand je le désire. Je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit faire une réplique du Rwanda dans mon pays. Je les tuerais bien avant.

-Je vois… Et ces hommes vous aiment de toute évidence bien.

-Ben… Je suis instruit, capable de lire les manuels des armes qu'ils reçoivent, et je ne frappe pas tout de suite lorsqu'il y a un problème. Je n'ai pas de capacité hors norme en quoi que ce soit hein, ne me prenez pas pour un super guerrier. Je me débrouille avec les grands classiques mais je vise assez mal. Par contre les replis stratégiques, c'est ma tasse de thé.

Il finit sa diatribe par un grand sourire qui incitait au silence, du genre «　la conversation s'arrête là　». Et Snape n'ajouta rien mais opina du chef.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça.

-Le partage de cuvette de toilettes ça tisse des liens de toute évidence, répondit l'autre d'un ton indifférent en regardant par le hublot.

Blaise éclata de rire et colla son coude dans les côtes du brun pour qu'il se retourne vers lui avec un sourire pincé.

-Bon allez, j'ai plein de choses à rattraper avant d'arriver. Je veux les grandes lignes de l'histoire sorcière, les expressions principales à utiliser pour avoir l'air sorcier, le contexte politique, les sujets à éviter etc etc.

OoooOoO

Après près de vingt heures de trajet, les deux hommes mirent le pied hors du Poudlard express et Blaise resserra sur son torse le trench coat de toile beige que le professeur lui avait acheté puisqu'il semblait crever de froid dès leur arrivée en angleterre.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux sur le quai, fixant l'impressionnant Poudlard juché sur sa colline.

-Je la voyais plus grande vot' école…

Severus tourna un regard stupéfait vers le jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire jocondien.

-Ah. Ironie. Joli monsieur Zabini.

Et le professeur tant détesté des cachots sourit doucement avant d'être interrompu par une voix malicieuse:

-Severus! Vous voilà de retour! Qui est ce jeune homme?

En un hoquet de stupeur, Blaise fit la rencontre de celui qui déciderai de son avenir, et -il ne le savait pas encore- qui lui pourrirait longtemps la vie: Le professeur Dumbledore...


End file.
